


Mauvaise traduction

by Dune_Carrez



Series: Yesterday's paths [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Bad Translation, French Story, Gen, Miraculous Ladybug - Freeform, Problems, Yesterday's paths
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-01-04 07:38:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18339122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dune_Carrez/pseuds/Dune_Carrez
Summary: Maître Fu a trouvé quelque chose dans le manuscrit des miraculous et a décidé d'essayer sa découverte sur Ladybug. Mais tout ne se passe pas comme prévu...Suite de "Les chemins d'hier". Lire cette première histoire n'est pas indispensable mais je le recommande quand même.Fanfiction en 5 chapitres et un bonus sur l'univers Miraculous - Les aventures de Ladybug et Chat Noir. Les personnages appartiennent à Thomas Astruc mais cette histoire m'appartient.





	1. Le peut-être de trop

_10 avril 2019_

Accoudée à son balcon, Marinette regardait Paris qui fourmillait d'activité en ce milieu d'après-midi. Elle leva le bout de son nez vers le ciel, captant avec plaisir les rayons chauds du soleil. Elle soupira de bonheur. L'été approchait, bientôt elle aurait plus de temps libre pour passer ses journées avec ses amis. Elle avait hâte que les vacances commencent. Concilier son rôle de super-héroïne et sa nouvelle vie d'étudiante à l'ESMOD lui demandait une énergie monstre et elle rêvait d'un peu de repos.

Elle avait obtenu une bourse d'étude pour intégrer la célèbre école de mode de la capitale française. Le jury avait été séduit par la qualité de son travail, sa créativité et la passion qu'elle avait dans la voix en parlant de couture. De plus, le fait d'avoir gagné un concours de couture Agreste au collège avait joué en sa faveur, surtout quand le célèbre styliste faisait partie du jury pour intégrer l'école.

Même si elle ne devait son admission qu'à son travail, le fait que Gabriel Agreste la connaisse et appuie sa candidature lui avait donné l'impression de ne pas mériter sa place. Mais il fallait bien admettre que le travail fourni durant cette année scolaire et les notes qui en avaient résulté prouvaient que Marinette Dupain-Cheng avait un avenir prometteur dans le milieu. À tel point que les écoles partenaires de Berlin, Dubaï et Tokyo l'avaient sollicitée pour venir faire sa troisième année chez eux. Elle avait dû freiner les ardeurs de ses professeurs, préférant d'abord finir sa première année avant de prendre une décision à ce sujet.

Mais il fallait être honnête, la vraie raison pour laquelle elle ne souhaitait pas se précipiter se résumait en un mot : Ladybug. Tant que Paris aurait besoin d'elle et que le Papillon sévirait, elle ne pourrait sous aucun prétexte quitter la capitale. Ni laisser son coéquipier. En pensant au super-héros, elle soupira doucement en posant son menton sur ses bras croisés sur la balustrade.

En deux ans, Chat Noir avait bien changé. Plus grand et plus massif, Ladybug pouvait presque sembler chétive à ses côtés. Ses innombrables blagues étaient toujours accompagnées de ce sourire ravageur qui en aurait conquis plus d'une.

Sauf elle.

Du moins presque.

Il fallait dire que si au moment où sa voix avait mué elle s'était gentiment ri de lui, maintenant sa voix suave et son regard magnétique lui laissaient parfois la bouche sèche. Leur collaboration n'en était plus vraiment une, depuis que Judith était apparue dans le Paris de 2017. Leur relation avait pris en profondeur. Ils n'étaient plus qu'un duo de super héros, non, ils étaient tellement plus que ça. C'était lui et elle, elle et lui et il en serait toujours ainsi. Si Chat Noir lisait dans ses pensées en ce moment, elle ne doutait pas un instant de sa réaction. Rien que de se l'imaginer elle leva les yeux au ciel.

Elle se retourna et put observer Tikki qui voletait autour des tulipes que la jeune fille avait plantées dans ses jardinières cette année. Si elle ne savait pas grand-chose du comportement des insectes que représentait son amie, elle était sûre que les coccinelles appréciaient les fleurs. Tout comme Tikki, tout comme elle.

— Elles sentent tellement bon Marinette. Pourrons-nous retourner à la jardinerie bientôt ? J'aime tellement cet endroit.

La jeune fille rigola doucement avant de tendre la main pour permettre à son kwami de se poser dedans. Elle porta la main à son visage pour déposer un bisou sur la joue de la petite coccinelle.

— Bien sûr Tikki. Nous pourrons y aller demain, Alya m'a proposé d'aller nous balader, elle acceptera d'aller à la jardinerie j'en suis sûre.

Tikki voleta jusqu'à la trappe qui menait à la chambre de son élue.

— Tu devrais proposer à Nino et Adrien de venir avec vous, lui dit-elle avec un petit sourire.

Marinette se figea en entendant le prénom qui faisait toujours furieusement battre son cœur.

— Mais pour l'heure nous avons rendez-vous, continua le kwami.

La jeune fille reprit rapidement contenance et regagna sa chambre afin de récupérer ses affaires. Une fois prête, elle invita Tikki à s'installer confortablement dans son sac et quitta la maison. Elle profita du trajet pour jeter un regard appréciateur à son environnement.

Les gens déambulaient dans les rues de la capitale, se délectant des premières glaces de la saison, des groupes de collégiens s'émerveillaient devant les vitrines de confiserie et des enfants se courraient gentiment après, criant et chahutant gaiement. Marinette se sentait incroyablement sereine, tout semblait si paisible et elle souhaitait de tout son cœur qu'aucun akuma ne viendrait perturber ce bel équilibre.

Elle finit enfin par arriver à destination et elle observa la façade du vieux bâtiment parisien. Elle poussa la lourde porte en bois et gravit, marche après marche, l'escalier en colimaçon recouvert d'une moquette rouge que le temps avait fini par légèrement délaver. Lorsqu'elle eut atteint le dernier étage, elle frappa trois coups avant qu'une voix ne l'invite à entrer. Un vieil homme se tenait assis en tailleur sur un tapis, une tasse de thé à la main, et regardait la demoiselle avec bienveillance.

— Bonjour Ladybug, la salua-t-il.

Ses traits asiatiques semblaient être figés dans le temps. Depuis que Marinette connaissait le gardien, il n'avait pas changé. Il arborait toujours son bouc grisonnant et sa chemise hawaïenne. À ses côtés se tenait un kwami d'un vert tendre qui possédait une carapace de tortue.  
À l'entente des mots de l'Asiatique, Tikki se hâta de sortir du sac pour venir saluer leur hôte.

— Bonjour Maître Fu, saluèrent en cœur Marinette et son kwami.

Elles dirent bonjour à Wayzz également avant que les deux kwamis aillent voleter un peu plus loin, laissant les deux humains à leur conversation.

— Vous m'aviez demandé de venir Maître. Tout va bien ? Vous avez une piste concernant l'identité du Papillon ? Vous...

La demoiselle fut coupée dans son élan par un léger rire.

— Respire Ladybug, respire.

Marinette se rendit compte qu'elle retenait son souffle et que son corps commençait à demander grâce. Elle relâcha tout l'air contenu dans ses poumons avant d'inspirer profondément. Le gardien but une gorgée de son thé avec amusement en attendant que la jeune fille se reprenne.

— Rien de grave n'est survenu si c'est cela qui t'inquiète. Et concernant le Papillon, mes recherches sont toujours infructueuses, murmura-t-il avec une moue contrariée. Chat Noir et toi n'avez rien trouvé de plus également ?

La jeune fille confirma les dires de son mentor en soupirant. Le vieil homme se leva avec un sourire.

— Ne nous occupons pas l'esprit avec cela pour l'instant. Je t'ai fait venir pour tout autre chose.

Curieuse, Marinette se leva et suivit Maître Fu jusqu'au meuble dans lequel se trouvait la tablette contenant les précieuses copies des pages du manuscrit sur les différents miraculous.

Il y a près de cinq ans, la jeune fille avait trouvé ce livre entre les mains d'Adrien et, en apprenant ce qu'il contenait, elle avait cru défaillir. Pourquoi diable Adrien aurait eu en sa possession ce livre spécifiquement, si ce n'était car il s'intéressait de bien trop près aux miraculous ?

Fort heureusement, ce livre appartenait à son père qui s'était fait akumatiser quelques temps plus tard. Ainsi, tous les doutes de la jeune fille s'étaient envolés et elle était persuadée qu'aucun membre de la famille Agreste n'était lié de près ou de loin au Papillon et aux miraculous en général.

Le Grand Gardien pianota quelques instants sur l'écran tactile avant d'inviter Marinette à regarder l'écran.

— Il s'avère que les miraculous sont dotés de nombreuses autres fonctions que celles que tu connais déjà.

— C'est-à-dire autre que Lucky Charm ou Cataclysme ? demanda la demoiselle.

— Non pas exactement.

La jeune fille fronça les sourcils, pas sûre de bien comprendre où le vieil homme voulait en venir.

— Nous vivons à Paris, dans un environnement très urbain et facilement praticable. Mais les miraculous ont voyagé à travers les âges et, surtout, à travers le globe depuis la nuit des temps. Dans des lieux arides ou glacés, dans les profondeurs de l'océan ou haut dans le ciel. Penses-tu que tu pourrais t'en sortir au sommet d'une montagne enneigée ?

Marinette chercha Tikki du regard qui avait laissé sa conversation avec Wayzz en suspens pour écouter le gardien. Elles firent toutes les deux la moue, peu convaincues.

— Je ne pense pas, répondit la jeune fille

Maître Fu fit un sourire.

— Les kwamis ont développé des facultés particulières pour s'adapter au lieu de vie de leurs élus ou à certains combats. Mais il fallait toujours une combinaison spécifique d'ingrédients pour les aider à activer ces nouvelles facultés. Au fils des ans, les différents gardiens ont consigné tout cela dans le livre des miraculous, gardant les kwamis dans l'ignorance.

Tikki et Wayzz avaient le regard perdu au loin, sûrement plongés dans de lointains souvenirs. D'autres lieux, d'autres héros, d'autres vies. Marinette écoutait avec intérêt les mots du gardien, désireuse d'en apprendre encore plus sur cet univers qui avait changé sa vie de façon irréversible.

— Pourquoi garder les kwamis dans l'ignorance Maître ?

Il soupira avant de passer la main sur son bouc, le regard soucieux.

— Plusieurs fois les miraculous sont tombés entre de mauvaises mains, comme Nooroo aujourd'hui. Son ignorance nous sauve de bien des maux. Et si par malheur Tikki ou Plagg se trouvaient dans la même situation, avec les connaissances du manuscrit, j'ai peur que personne ne pourrait les arrêter, expliqua-t-il sombrement.

En entendant ses mots, Tikki poussa un petit couinement avant de partir se cacher derrière le gramophone. Wayzz la rejoignit rapidement et lui frotta affectueusement le dos.

— N'ayez crainte, je ne laisserai pas cela arriver, assura-t-il.

L'héroïne fit un regard encourageant à son kwami avant de reporter son attention sur le gardien.

— Mais il se trouve que j'ai peut-être trouvé une solution pour éviter de transporter les différentes recettes pour pouvoir agir en conséquence en cas de besoin, ce qui, avouons-le, est loin d'être pratique.

Marinette parcourut la page des yeux.

— Cette incantation permettrait au porteur actuel d'activer les différents pouvoirs en ajoutant un unique mot à la formule de transformation.

— Il n'y a pas de risque si jamais nous venons à perdre nos miraculous ? ne put s'empêcher de demander la jeune fille, légèrement anxieuse.

— Non, comme tu le vois sur le croquis, cela lie le kwami à un porteur spécifique.

Tikki, qui venait de rejoindre timidement son élu, se posa sur son épaule et lui lança un regard interrogateur.

— Tu penses que c'est une bonne idée Marinette ?

La jeune fille réfléchit un instant avant de lui faire un sourire encourageant.

— Nous devons mettre toutes les chances de notre côté pour battre le Papillon.

Puis son sourire s'évanouit légèrement.

— Mais je comprendrais que tu ne veuilles pas te lier à moi plus que tu ne l'es déjà, murmura-t-elle, une pointe de tristesse dans la voix.

Tikki voleta face à son visage et la regarda sévèrement.

— Ne dis pas cela Marinette. Je suis très heureuse et honorée d'être liée à une jeune femme si intelligente et talentueuse que toi. Je ne voudrais me lier à personne d'autre, ajouta-t-elle en se frottant à la joue de l'eurasienne.

La demoiselle savoura l'instant, émue par la confiance et l'amour que lui témoignait son amie.

— Même si tu es très maladroite, dit la créature en rigolant gentiment.

À ces mots, une grimace apparut sur le visage de Marinette, ce qui fit rigoler Tikki de plus belle. Puis elle se laissa aller et joignit ses rires à ceux de son kwami. Lorsqu'elles retrouvèrent leur sérieux, l'héroïne reporta son attention sur Maître Fu qui attendait patiemment.

— Quand voulez-vous que nous essayions Maître ?

— Tout de suite, Ladybug, répondit-il avec un sourire bienveillant.

La jeune fille prit place sur la chaise que lui présenta l'Asiatique, Tikki posée au creux de ses mains. Il analysa un instant la tablette avant de préparer le matériel dont il aurait besoin.

— Il serait peut-être temps de mettre Chat Noir au courant, vous ne pensez pas ?

Le Grand Gardien suspendit son geste quelques secondes. Il reprit ses mouvements avant de répondre.

— Effectivement. Vous êtes une équipe et vous ne serez efficaces que si vous travaillez ensemble. Si tu es plus avantagée, l'équilibre sera rompu.

Marinette hocha de la tête en souriant. Le poids de la culpabilité, qui pesait sur ses épaules depuis plusieurs années maintenant, se fit plus léger. Chat Noir était loin d'être un idiot, il savait que la Coccinelle lui cachait quelque chose. Mais il lui vouait une confiance aveugle et il attendait donc que la jeune fille se confie, quand le moment serait venu. Elle le lui avait promis et il s'était contenté de la croire.

Un doux sourire fleurit sur ses lèvres en pensant à ce duo qu'ils formaient. Elle n'aurait voulu de personne d'autre comme partenaire. Et si leur identité resterait leur plus grand secret, elle était contente que l'autre chose qu'elle lui cachait ne soit plus qu'un souvenir dans les jours à venir.

— Bien, commença Maître Fu, la sortant de ses pensées, Tikki et Wayzz, fermez les yeux et bouchez-vous les oreilles.

Les deux petites créatures s'exécutèrent dans la seconde, peu désireuses d'entendre par inadvertance quoi que ce soit qui pourrait leur porter préjudice en cas de problème.

— Tu peux fermer les yeux également Ladybug.

La jeune héroïne ferma doucement ses yeux et laissa ses autres sens prendre le relais. Elle sentait la douce peau de Tikki dans ses mains, le bois de la chaise en contact avec ses cuisses, l'odeur de l'encens dans la pièce et la voix du vieil homme qui récitait avec application les mots magiques.

Elle attendit patiemment que quelque chose se passe mais, quand le gardien lui annonça qu'il en avait terminé, elle n'avait rien ressenti. Pas de flux magique, pas de frissons, rien.

— Et... c'est tout ? demanda-t-elle, étonnée.

— La magie des miraculous sait se faire discrète, expliqua-t-il avec un sourire énigmatique. Tikki risque d'être fatiguée, revenez demain pour que je vous explique comment cela fonctionne.

Comme pour appuyer ses propos, le kwami à pois noirs luttait pour garder ses grands yeux turquoise ouverts. Marinette le remercia et prit congé afin de rentrer chez elle, Tikki endormie dans le fond de son sac.

Ce soir-là, elle avança tranquillement ses devoirs tout en surveillant son amie du coin de l'œil qui dormait profondément. Heureusement que le Papillon ne se manifesta pas car Ladybug aurait difficilement pu apparaître pour sauver Paris. La jeune héroïne attrapa délicatement Tikki au moment d'aller se coucher pour la poser sur l'oreiller près d'elle. Elle lui embrassa le front avant de se coucher à son tour et de laisser Morphée l'emporter dans le monde des rêves.

*******

La nuit était bien avancée et Adrien dormait profondément, Plagg roulé en boule sur le coussin à ses côtés. Tout était paisible jusqu'à qu'un flash de lumière verte ne vienne éclairer la chambre du jeune homme. Mais rien ne perturba les dormeurs.

Au même moment, un flash de lumière rouge illumina la chambre de Marinette. Et au petit matin, les rares passants sursautèrent en entendant le hurlement, en provenance du haut de la boulangerie, qui vint déchirer le silence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me voila de retour pour une suite de "Les chemins d'hier" ou plutôt une petite parenthèse avant la vraie suite qu'il me tarde d'écrire (je conseille fortement de lire la première histoire avant celle-ci). Mais il y a pas mal de chose à raconter entre temps donc j'en profite pour venir faire des petites parenthèses sur ce qu'il se passe entre 2017 et 2047 !
> 
> La chronologie aura une grande importance dans chaque histoire, faites-y attention pour ne pas vous perdre (je parle en connaissance de cause mdr).
> 
> Bisous <3


	2. Raté

Le bruit d'objets tombant sur le sol eut raison du sommeil d'Adrien. Il ouvrit difficilement les yeux, tentant de sortir du brouillard matinal. Il avisa les baies vitrées par lesquelles il pouvait admirer l'œuvre récurrente de mère nature, qui chaque matin peignait le ciel aux couleurs de l'aube. La chute d'objets reprit de plus belle, en provenance de sa salle de bain, avec en cœur les exclamations fleuries de Plagg. Adrien passa une main sur son visage, las. Il grogna avant d'enfin trouver la force de se lever. Son kwami allait le rendre fou. Il enchaînait les bêtises, au plus grand dam du garçon. Mais il devait admettre que sa vie était nettement plus colorée depuis que le dieu de la destruction faisait partie de son quotidien.

Cinq ans plus tôt, il était ce garçon mélancolique et solitaire qui ne demandait qu'un peu d'attention pour ce qu'il était lui. Bien qu'une part de lui resterait toujours ce petit garçon écorché par la perte de mère et cette célébrité dont il n'avait jamais voulu, la part espiègle et sa soif de liberté avaient pu s'exprimer à partir de cet instant. Aussi paradoxal que cela puisse paraître, avec son costume de super-héros, il retirait enfin le masque de perfection qu'il avait été contraint de porter pour convenir aux exigences de son père. Cela lui avait fait prendre en assurance et il n'avait plus peur de faire connaitre son opinion lorsque ce que décidait son père ne lui convenait pas. Il avait donc obtenu de pouvoir poursuivre des études de sciences comme il l'avait souhaité et de réduire fortement les séances de mannequinat. Il pouvait dire qu'il était sincèrement heureux et même si parfois le doute s'insinuait en lui, il y avait toujours ses amis pour l'épauler. Il était content d'avoir pu étudier à l'école publique à cette époque-là car il n'aurait peut-être jamais connu Nino, Alya et Marinette si cela était arrivé plus tôt ou plus tard. Alors qu'il se contentait de suivre le chemin indiqué par son père, Plagg était arrivé, lui montrant une intersection qu'il n'avait jusqu'alors jamais vue.

Des sourires, du bonheur, de l'amitié, la liberté et de l'amour.

De l'amour à perte de vue.

Du rouge et du noir. Des yeux turquoise. Une confiance absolue.

Ladybug.

Ce nom était devenu son monde à l'instant où il avait franchi la barrière de ses lèvres. Cette fille était son monde. Et le serait pour longtemps encore, Judith avait apporté avec elle une preuve irréfutable. Un petit sourire prit place sur son visage en pensant à elle et aux changements que sa venue avait provoqués dans la relation des super-héros.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à son bureau sur lequel trônait un cliché de l'héroïne, mais son regard bifurqua légèrement pour accrocher la photo de ses amis et lui-même. Un sourire plein de douceur, d'autres yeux turquoise, une autre fille. Il secoua fortement la tête pour faire partir le début de pensée qui pourrait le faire cogiter quelques heures s'il ne stoppait pas ça tout de suite. Tout en baillant, il se dirigea vers la pièce où Plagg se trouvait, pour le faire taire avant d'alerter tout le manoir.

— Plagg, si tu as encore vidé les bouteilles de shampoing pour, je cite, « éviter de mourir d'ennui vu qu'aucun humain ne fait cas de ma personne ici » je te jure que...

Mais les mots du garçon moururent sur ses lèvres. Il regarda, stupéfait, le kwami ou ce qui devait être un kwami à l'origine.

— Plagg ?

Deux yeux verts familiers se braquèrent sur le blond. Adrien, toujours ahuri, s'approcha lentement, la main tendue devant lui en signe d'apaisement. Son ami se mit à gesticuler dans tous les sens.

— C'est horrible ! Horrible ! Un cauchemar, c'est un affreux cauchemar, il me faut du camembert.

Voyant son ami au bord de la crise de nerfs, le jeune homme se hâta d'aller chercher le fromage si cher au cœur de Plagg. Celui-ci s'empressa d'attraper la boîte et l'ouvrit afin d'inhaler l'odeur pour se calmer. Quand il eut repris un semblant de contenance, il grignota son encas, les yeux dans le vague.

— Plagg ? demanda le blond.

Ne voyant pas de réponse, il décida d'arrêter la manière douce.

— Plagg ! cria-t-il.

Le concerné sursauta avant de porter son attention sur Adrien.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

Son ami secoua la tête fortement.

— Je n'en sais rien. Mais c'est une catastrophe, je ne ressemble plus à rien, se lamenta-t-il.

— Si nous arrivons à contacter Ladybug, elle pourra peut-être nous aider ?

Il ne reçut qu'un regard blasé en réponse, suivi d'un soupir désespéré.

— Et découvrir ton identité ? Tu as vraiment une cervelle de moineau, le comble pour un Chat.

Adrien se renfrogna et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine.

— Tu as une meilleure idée peut-être ? lança-t-il avec ironie.

— Oui. Je crois qu'il est temps que tu rencontres le Grand Gardien.

Le jeune homme décroisa ses bras et son regard se fit interrogateur.

— Le grand quoi ?

*******

Marinette hurlait. Pourtant quand son réveil avait sonné, elle s'était réveillée sans difficulté contrairement à bien des matins. Elle avait pu voir, grâce aux rayons qui filtraient par la fenêtre au niveau inférieur de sa chambre, que ce serait encore une belle journée. Elle n'avait que quatre heures de cours ce jour-là et, pour une fois, elle était en avance sur tous ses projets scolaires. Cela ne pouvait être qu'une belle journée. Et pourtant elle hurlait.

— Marinette calme-toi !

Tikki tentait en vain d'apaiser son amie. Marinette continuait de la regarder, les yeux exorbités mais en entendant la voix familière, elle cessa de crier.

— Tikki ? demanda-t-elle avec incertitude.

Son amie l'observait avec inquiétude.

— Oui Marinette c'est moi. Je ne sais pas ce...

Elle arrêta de parler en entendant les bruits de pas dans l'escalier. Marinette réagit au quart de tour en jetant son drap sur Tikki.

— Ma chérie ?! Que se passe-t-il ?

Sabine Dupain Cheng avait accouru en entendant sa fille crier à plein poumons. Elle la trouva assise sur son lit, les traits tendus, avant qu'elle ne braque son regard sur elle.

— Ce... ce n'est rien maman. Un cauchemar, il y avait des rats partout et tu sais à quel point j'ai horreur de ça, dit-elle, en tentant une pointe d'humour.

— Tu es sûre ? demanda sa mère en s'approchant de la mezzanine.

— Oui ! hurla presque la demoiselle, terrorisée à l'idée que sa mère ne découvre ce qui se cachait sous ses draps.

Sabine se stoppa net et regarda attentivement sa fille. Elle semblait réellement perturbée. Bien qu'inquiète, elle connaissait suffisamment son enfant pour savoir que la brusquer ne la ferait pas parler. Elle refoula son instinct de protection maternelle avant de répondre.

— Comme tu voudras ma puce. Je vais te préparer le petit déjeuner, remets-toi tranquillement de ton cauchemar.

Marinette posa un regard reconnaissant sur sa génitrice.

— Merci beaucoup maman. J'arrive dans quelques minutes.

Elle observa sa mère partir. Une femme fabuleuse qui lui donnait tout l'amour du monde. Elle s'en voulait parfois de devoir lui cacher tant de choses sur sa vie. Elle repensa à toutes les fois où les gens qu'elle aimait avaient été en danger et elle secoua la tête. C'était pour la protéger elle et son père qu'elle se devait de garder le secret.

Lorsque la trappe se referma, elle se retourna vers la forme sous le drap et ne voyant aucun mouvement, elle le souleva pour découvrir une Tikki statufiée.

— Marinette, qu'est... qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

Elle regardait son corps, qui n'avait plus rien à voir avec un corps de kwami, tout en respirant difficilement.

— Je ne sais pas Tikki. Mais ne t'en fais pas, s'empressa-t-elle d'ajouter en avisant le regard terrorisé de son ami, nous allons aller voir Maître Fu et il va tout arranger, je te le promets.

La jeune fille s'empressa de se lever et de se préparer rapidement. La déesse de la création avala difficilement sa salive tout en regardant son élue s'activer.

— Mais... tes parents et tes cours alors ?

Marinette arrêta tout mouvement avant de poser ses yeux sur son kwami avec un doux sourire.

— Nous partirons lorsqu'ils seront tous les deux à la boulangerie. Pour ce qui est des cours, ma meilleure amie passe avant tout.

Le regard ému et reconnaissant de Tikki valut plus que des mots.

*******

— Plagg, dépêche-toi ! siffla Adrien, tout en vérifiant de chaque côté de la rue que personne ne pouvait les voir.

Le kwami se contenta de râler en réponse. Sortir de la propriété Agreste avait été un challenge en soi mais arpenter les rues de Paris en toute discrétion relevait presque de l'impossible. Être le fils du célèbre Gabriel Agreste rendait parfois ses sorties compliquées et Plagg était plutôt lent, cela n'arrangeait rien. Car contrairement à d'habitude, le kwami ne pouvait pas venir se cacher dans la poche de sa veste.

Le garçon avait étudié attentivement le plan que Plagg lui avait indiqué pour se rendre chez le Grand Gardien, autrement appelé Maître Fu, celui qui était à l'origine de sa vie de super-héros. Car bien que Plagg y fût pour beaucoup, si cet homme n'avait pas décidé de désigner le jeune Agreste comme le futur détenteur du miraculous du Chat Noir, jamais il ne serait devenu le héros masqué.

Il sortit de ses pensées en avisant le vieux bâtiment qu'avait mentionné son kwami plus tôt. Il poussa rapidement la porte en bois et fit entrer son ami en quatrième vitesse avant de refermer la porte. Il s'adossa un instant à celle-ci en reprenant son souffle.

— On a évité le pire.

— Parle pour toi, lança Plagg avec un reniflement contrarié. Si au moins j'avais du camembert, commença-t-il.

Adrien leva les yeux au ciel avant de se lancer dans l'ascension des marches.

— Plus vite nous réglons ton problème et plus vite tu auras ton fromage, lui répondit-il sur un ton espiègle.

En arrivant au dernier étage, ils entendirent de l'agitation dans l'appartement. Le jeune homme frappa fortement à la porte et tous les bruits cessèrent, avant qu'une voix masculine ne l'invite à entrer.

— Bonjour Chat Noir. Plagg, salua-t-il.

Le héros regarda le vieil asiatique qui se tenait debout face à lui avec un sourire.

Un flash-back s'imposa à son esprit. Lui, gravissant les marches du collège Françoise Dupont à la rentrée des classes et cherchant à échapper aux employés de son père en vain, la vision d'un vieil homme à terre qu'il s'était empressé d'aider avant d'être ramené de force au manoir.

Il écarquilla grand les yeux.

— C'était vous ?!

Maître Fu hocha la tête en réponse.

— Je sais que tu as de nombreuses questions mais nous avons des problèmes plus importants à régler dans l'immédiat. Lorsque tout cela sera réglé, je te répondrai, lui promit-il. Maintenant peux-tu me raconter comment cela est-il arrivé ? demanda-t-il tout en désignant Plagg.

Le jeune homme se décomposa légèrement car il n'en avait aucune idée. Il relata le peu de données en sa possession du mieux qu'il le put. Le Grand Gardien passa la main sur son bouc en réfléchissant.

— Comme elle, donc.

Adrien braqua son regard sur son interlocuteur.

— Vous voulez parlez de...

— Ladybug oui, le coupa-t-il. Elle est passée peu avant toi. Il se trouve que son kwami rencontre le même problème que le tien.

Ladybug était passée peu de temps avant lui, son kwami avait le même souci. Il aurait pu la croiser sous sa forme civile. La simple pensée de la voir, sans son masque qui plus est, fit battre violemment son cœur.

— Comme je l'ai dit à Ladybug, il serait préférable que vos kwamis restent avec moi le temps que je trouve une solution, expliqua l'Asiatique, le sortant de ses pensées.

— Quoi ?! répondirent en cœur Adrien et le concerné.

— Mais si le Papillon attaque ? ajouta le garçon.

Maître Fu rigola en repensant à la scène quasi identique à laquelle il avait assisté plus tôt avec Ladybug et Tikki.

— Le Papillon ne pourra pas agir aujourd'hui. Si son miraculous n'est pas activé il ne fonctionnera pas. J'ai tenté d'activer celui de Rena Rouge sans succès. Et si son miraculous est activé, il est certain qu'il rencontre le même problème que nous actuellement.

Adrien soupira et croisa le regard sceptique de Plagg.

— Nous pouvons forcément vous aider autrement qu'en laissant nos kwamis ici. Avec ou sans le masque nous restons Ladybug et Chat Noir.

Plagg regarda son élu avec une fierté non feinte et Maître Fu approuva les paroles du garçon.

— Il est vrai. Mais comme j'ai répondu à ta partenaire, Tikki et Plagg sont trop atypiques pour passer inaperçus et si le Papillon rencontre un problème identique et que le hasard fait que vous vous croisiez, vos identités secrètes seraient compromises.

Une grimace prit place sur le visage du jeune homme devant la triste vérité. Plagg lui tapota gentiment la tête.

— Lorsque tout reviendra en ordre, je te ramènerai Plagg et je répondrai à tes questions, lui assura le vieil homme. En attendant, profite de ton temps libre, je pense que vous l'avez bien mérité, Ladybug et toi.

Maître Fu le raccompagna vers la sortie.

— En tout cas je suis content de voir que j'ai bien choisi, ajouta le Grand Gardien avant de fermer la porte.

Adrien resta un instant interdit devant la porte de l'appartement avant de sourire doucement. Il descendit les marches et inspira profondément en sortant à l'air libre. Il tenta de relativiser et sortit son téléphone pour passer un appel.

— Salut Nino, tu penses pouvoir te libérer aujourd'hui ? Car j'ai la journée devant moi.

Et rien ne viendrait la perturber.

*******

Une fois la porte fermée, Maître Fu se retourna et avisa Tikki et Wayzz qui étaient sortis de la pièce adjacente.

— Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait ? demanda Plagg sur un ton agacé.

— Définitivement une erreur.

— Eh bien j'espère que vous avez du camembert pour passer le temps.

Il reçut une pichenette sur le front de la part de Tikki.

— Ça suffit Plagg, ce n'est pas comme ça que nous allons régler la situation.

Les trois divinités se chamaillèrent sous les yeux du vieil homme. Et s'il avait l'habitude de gérer les querelles entre les petits êtres magiques, gérer des kwamis transformés en jeunes humains s'avérerait nettement plus difficile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey,
> 
> Vous remarquerez peut être l'effet miroir entre les deux chapitres et la petite référence à Coruro, ou pas ;).
> 
> En tous cas, sachez que je n'écris rien au hasard (je précise pour ce chapitre et les suivants) mais peut être que parfois vous ne trouverez pas les réponses dans l'histoire en cours mais dans les suivantes ;)
> 
> Je vous fais des bisous.


	3. Un mal pour un bien

Marinette attendait. Aussi surprenant que cela puisse paraître, elle était en avance. Elle avait laissé Tikki chez le Grand Gardien avec une pointe au cœur mais comme lui avait dit son amie, c'était l'occasion de prendre du temps pour elle. Temps qu'elle avait bien mérité. Elle avait donc commencé à déambuler dans les rues de Paris, tout en appelant Alya en chemin. La métisse avait été ravie d'apprendre que son amie n'avait aucune obligation aujourd'hui, si on faisait l'impasse sur les cours. Elles s'étaient donc donné rendez-vous au Trocadéro et Marinette était arrivée la première à sa grande surprise. Le soleil brillait à n'en plus finir et son regard se perdit sur la ville. Ce serait une belle journée.

Aujourd'hui, rien ne pouvait arriver à Paris, mais ça seuls Chat Noir et elle-même le savaient. Elle se demanda ce que ferait son ami. Qui sait, peut-être se croiseraient-ils sans le savoir ?

Elle sortit de ses pensées en entendant quelqu'un crier son nom. Elle se tourna donc et avisa Alya plus loin. Mais son amie n'était pas seule. Nino et Adrien lui faisaient de grands signes également. Elle sentit son cœur faire une embardée avant qu'un sourire ne fleurisse sur ses lèvres rosées.

Alya lui sauta dans les bras en riant.

— Je suis comme une pile électrique ! s'exclama-t-elle. C'était quand la dernière fois qu'on a vraiment passé une après-midi tous ensemble ?

— Bien trop longtemps, répondit tendrement Adrien en regardant ses amis.

Nino ne manqua rien de cette réponse. Ni le sourire, ni les yeux pétillants, ni la personne visée inconsciemment par Adrien. Marinette était définitivement dans la ligne de mire du blond et quand il avisa le sourire grandissant d'Adrien, alors que la bleutée s'approchait pour lui faire la bise, les joues rouges, il lança un regard entendu à sa copine.

Alya commençait à désespérer. Quand se décideraient-ils ? Les sentiments de Marinette à l'égard du mannequin n'étaient un secret pour personne, sauf le principal concerné. Et Adrien éprouvait une réelle affection pour l'Eurasienne, très loin d'une simple affection amicale. Il n'y avait qu'à voir comment son visage s'illuminait quand Marinette était évoquée dans les conversations ou la tendresse dans ses yeux quand il la voyait. Ce garçon était amoureux de son amie, elle en avait la certitude. Et pourtant tout restait en l'état.

— Bon, c'est quoi le plan ? demanda le métis.

Marinette lança un regard déterminé qui leur laissa à tous un sentiment de déjà-vu.

— Profiter à fond de cette journée, fit-elle avec un petit sourire en coin.

Ils se baladèrent dans Paris, regardant les vitrines avant de profiter du soleil dans l'un des nombreux parcs de la capitale. Ils s'assirent à la terrasse d'un café et commandèrent de quoi étancher leur soif. Nino leur fit part de l'avancée de ses projets personnels en parallèle de ses études tandis qu'Alya se plaisait à faire de nombreux commentaires.

Pendant ce temps, Adrien savourait sa gaufre. Il suspendit cependant son geste en observant Marinette un instant. La jeune femme buvait tranquillement son smoothie à la framboise en écoutant ses amis, aspirant sa boisson à la paille. Ses lèvres pleines, peintes dans un léger rose, étaient refermées sur le bout de plastique et elle ferma les yeux savourant plus encore son rafraîchissement.

La scène sous ses yeux le laissa fébrile. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais Marinette lui semblait tellement différente. Maintenant qu'ils se voyaient moins, il la trouvait à chaque nouvelle rencontre plus... Plus quoi d'ailleurs ? Il n'aurait su dire. Marinette était une belle jeune femme, pétillante et créative. Terriblement drôle et attachante. Gentille et toujours là pour les autres. Mais aujourd'hui particulièrement tout lui semblait décuplé. Il se concentra à nouveau sur ses lèvres. Elles semblaient si douces et chaudes, et il aurait mis sa main à couper que s'il y goûtait, elles auraient un goût de framboise.

— Adrien ?

Il se figea brusquement en entendant son nom et rougit furieusement. Autant pour ses pensées que pour être pris sur le fait. Marinette le fixait de ses yeux turquoise.

— Tu en veux ? lui proposa-t-elle, timidement.

Il refusa poliment avant de fixer son dessert avec grand intérêt.

La conversation reprit tranquillement son cours, bien que Marinette ne comprenne pas ce qui avait pu arriver au blond pour qu'il soit perdu ainsi dans ses pensées.

Une fois terminé, ils prirent la direction de la sortie du parc.

— Vous voulez faire quoi maintenant ? demanda Adrien.

— Marinette voulait aller à la jardinerie, ça vous dérange si on y va ? lança Alya.

— Ne vous sentez pas obligés d'accepter, commença timidement Marinette.

Mais personne ne lui laissa le temps de dire quoi que ce soit d'autre et ils se dirigèrent vers la jardinerie.

Arrivés sur les lieux, Marinette eut un petit pincement au cœur comme à chaque fois. Elle revit la scène pour la énième fois. Judith et Chat Noir. Black Peeve. Elle se hâta d'entrer dans la boutique pour oublier cet épisode douloureux. Voir le garçon dans un tel état de détresse l'avait marquée au fer rouge.

Dès que tout le monde eut le dos tourné, elle ouvrit son sac pour permettre à Tikki d'en sortir mais la réalité se rappela bien vite à elle. Le kwami n'était pas en sa compagnie. Elle perdit son sourire un instant avant de se ressaisir. Tout allait s'arranger et elle reviendrait avec son amie ici. Tikki n'aurait pas voulu que son absence provisoire l'empêche de profiter de quoi que ce soit. Alors Marinette flâna dans les rayons, se laissant porter au gré des odeurs entêtantes des fleurs.

Lorsqu'il fut l'heure de partir, elle avisa de sublimes roses rouges, en passant près de la sortie. Elle resta figée un instant devant celles-ci. Chat Noir lui en avait offert, à deux reprises. La première fois, elle était restée un moment à contempler son présent une fois de retour chez elle. Son cœur tambourinait à tout rompre alors qu'elle se rappelait des lèvres du jeune homme sur sa joue. Elle s'en était tellement voulu de ressentir tout ça. Elle aimait Adrien. Pas Chat Noir. Alors la fois suivante, elle avait refusé la fleur pour éviter de revivre ce moment gênant et plein de culpabilité.

Ils prirent la direction du pont des Arts car Nino et Alya voulaient voir si André le glacier s'y trouvait. Pour sa part, Marinette n'avait pas faim. Une fois sur place, elle s'accouda à la balustrade, observant le ciel se teinter de chaudes couleurs, pendant que ses amis commandaient. Perdue dans ses pensées, elle mit un moment à se rendre compte que quelqu'un se trouvait à ses côtés. Adrien aussi regardait le paysage. Paris était belle ce soir. Ils laissèrent le silence se prolonger, profitant juste du moment. Un petit soupir heureux s'échappa des lèvres de la bleutée.

— C'était une belle journée, souffla Adrien.

La jeune fille le regarda avec un doux sourire.

— Oui. Dommage qu'elles soient si rares, dit-elle avec une pointe de regret dans la voix.

— Il ne tient qu'à nous de remédier à ce problème, répliqua le garçon avec conviction.

Elle rigola. Le silence se réinstalla doucement entre eux. Mais il était loin d'être dérangeant, au contraire. Marinette allait proposer de rejoindre Nino et Alya, quand du rouge entra dans son champ de vision. Une rose rouge lui faisait face. Elle pivota sa tête vers Adrien qui la fixait, le regard timide.

— Elles avaient l'air de te plaire.

Le rouge lui monta aux joues et son cœur s'emballa. Adrien lui offrait une rose, à elle. D'une main tremblante, elle récupéra le présent avec précaution. Elle regarda la fleur sans y croire. Un sourire lumineux prit place sur son visage. Elle porta la fleur à son nez pour en respirer le parfum avec bonheur tout en regardant le garçon.

— Merci Adrien, dit-elle d'une petite voix, de peur de bafouiller comme elle pouvait en avoir l'habitude.

Le blond observa le bonheur de son amie se dessiner sur ses traits. Quand elle le regarda, les yeux pétillants et la rose près de son visage, il ne put s'empêcher de trouver que le rouge lui allait bien.

Définitivement, c'était une belle journée.

*******

Plagg soupira pour la énième fois. Maître Fu et Wayzz étaient tous les deux penchés sur l'écran de la tablette dans l'espoir de trouver une solution parmi les copies du manuscrit. La seule satisfaction qu'il pouvait tirer de la situation était que pour une fois, rien n'était sa faute. Grande première quand on connaissait sa capacité à tout détruire.

Le vieil asiatique partit à la cuisine, sûrement pour préparer du thé dans l'espoir de détendre ses nerfs. Wayzz passa une main sur son crâne presque rasé. On devinait la blondeur de ses cheveux malgré leur maigre longueur. Ses yeux vert anis balayaient avec rapidité les pages du manuel alors qu'il tapotait compulsivement le bois de la table avec ses doigts. Avec son mètre soixante-dix, il dépassait, et de loin, leur maître et il devait donc se pencher pour pourvoir lire à son aise l'écran numérique sur la petite table.

— Du nouveau ? demanda le dieu de la destruction en baillant.

Le kwami tortue braqua un regard contrarié sur son ami. Au premier abord, l'humain qui faisait face à Plagg n'avait rien d'intimidant. Il portait un simple t-shirt vert sapin sur un short gris clair et des vans beiges aux pieds. Mais il n'était pas vraiment humain. Dans ses yeux brillaient des milliers d'années de vécu et de savoir. Et sur son front, tatoué dans un vert tendre, se dessinait la carapace d'une tortue qui attestait de ce fait.

— Si tu nous aidais, cela irait sans aucun doute bien plus vite.

En effet, depuis le début de la journée Maître Fu, Tikki et Wayzz tentaient de déchiffrer une partie du manuscrit qui semblait contenir les réponses en cas de telles situations. Le Gardien avait autorisé les kwamis à prendre part aux recherches, car rien de ce que contenaient ces pages-ci du grimoire ne pourrait être un jour utilisé à des fins obscures. Cependant Plagg n'avait pas jugé son aide comme essentielle.

Le kwami chat ricana alors qu'une mèche de cheveux sombre vint lui boucher la vue. Agacé, il tenta de la remettre à sa place mais, rebelle, elle retomba comme pour le narguer. C'est alors que des doigts fins vinrent doucement attraper les mèches folles, caressant son crâne au passage. Il se serait écouté, il en aurait presque ronronné. Il sentit ses cheveux coupés en un carré long être ramenés en arrière et être fixés en demi-chignon.

— Cela ne devrait plus te gêner comme ça, murmura Tikki de sa voix fluette.

Plagg avisa Wayzz qui levait les yeux au ciel avant de rejeter sa tête en arrière. La jeune femme le regardait de ses yeux lagon avec un doux sourire sur ses lèvres roses. De longs cheveux roux bronze encadraient son visage fin et une multitude de taches de son parsemaient son petit nez en trompette et ses hautes pommettes. Vêtue d'un t-shirt rouge, d'un jean bleu et d'une paire de baskets blanches, elle aurait presque pu passer inaperçue dans les rues de la capitale. Presque. La marque, qui attestait de son origine divine, était encrée sur son front, rouge à pois noirs.

Son autre.

Sa coccinelle.

— Merci Sucrette.

Tikki fronça les sourcils en faisant la moue.

— Est-ce que moi je t'ap...

Plagg la coupa dans son élan.

— Nous avons déjà eu cette conversation Sucrette et oui tu peux m'appeler Chaussette qui pue.

Excédée, Tikki s'éloigna et partit rejoindre Wayzz. Elle jeta un œil sur la page qu'il tentait de déchiffrer.

— Tu as assez passé d'heures sur ce livre. Je m'en charge, lui répliqua son ami.

Elle essaya de le convaincre d'accepter encore un peu son aide, en vain. Elle laissa donc le blond et prit les escaliers menant au toit. Elle inspira l'air frais de la nuit. Leurs recherches n'avaient rien donné et, vu l'heure, elle doutait que Wayzz trouve quoique ce soit maintenant. Elle s'installa sur le bord du toit, les jambes dans le vide et les yeux tournés vers le ciel étoilé.

Elle eut une pensée pour sa porteuse. Elle espérait qu'elle avait pu profiter de sa journée.

Un bruit sur sa droite attira son attention. Plagg vint se poser à ses côtés avec la souplesse du chat qu'il incarnait. Il lui fit un sourire fripon, dévoilant légèrement ses canines plus pointues que la moyenne. Ses yeux émeraude annonçaient une myriade de bêtises en perspective ce qui arracha un sourire à la déesse de la chance. Le dieu de la destruction regarda les étoiles avec attention et Tikki détailla son profil. Ses cheveux noirs, qui étaient retenus par le demi-chignon qu'elle lui avait fait - aider sa porteuse à se coiffer avait eu l'avantage de lui apprendre à se servir d'un élastique -, brillaient sous les rayons de la lune. Elle les savait doux et elle se surprit à vouloir y passer la main dedans à nouveau. L'humain à ses côtés avait une mâchoire carrée et des lèvres pleines. Il était vêtu d'un t-shirt noir et d'un jean gris anthracite, ainsi que des Doc Martens sombres.

Aucun doute que Marinette le lui aurait décrit comme un jeune homme séduisant. Mais il n'avait rien d'un jeune homme ordinaire quand on avisait le cercle noir avec une patte de chat verte sur son front.

Son autre.

Son chat noir.

Elle finit par détourner le regard et observa, comme Plagg, les étoiles.

— De tout ce dont nous sommes à l'origine, je crois que ce sont elles que je préfère.

Tikki fit un sourire.

— Et pourquoi cela ? lui demanda-t-elle.

— Elles guident les hommes quand ils n'y voient plus. Belles mais hors de portée.

Il laissa le silence s'étirer un instant avant de poursuivre.

— Elles me font penser à toi.

La jeune fille se pencha pour tenter de capter son regard.

— Ton porteur déteint sur toi Plagg.

Il lâcha un soupir de désespoir.

— Il est si insupportable. Ladybug par-ci, Ladybug par-là.

Le rire cristallin de la déesse résonna dans la nuit. Elle posa une main compatissante sur celle de sa moitié.

Le silence retomba alors.

Ils continuèrent à observer leur œuvre, profitant de la présence de l'autre. S'aimant en silence. Car aucun mot ne pourrait décrire ce qui les liait.

Rien ne suffirait jamais.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yep;
> 
> Mais voici un nouveau chapitre tout doux qui j'espère vous a plu :)
> 
> SaKimieNolDeph qui a eu la gentillesse de faire le sublime dessin que vous avez pu apprécier en fin de chapitre.  
> Merci encore ma Kimie, je l'adore et je suis tellement reconnaissante. Merci un millier de fois <3
> 
> Plein de bisous !


	4. Capharnaüm

Ce soir-là, les deux héros de Paris eurent du mal à trouver le sommeil. Entre l'absence de leurs kwamis et la douce après-midi qu'ils avaient passée – ensemble sans le savoir –, leurs cerveaux tournaient à plein régime.

Adrien fixait le plafond, repensant encore et encore au visage rougi de son amie. Ses yeux pétillants de bonheur, son doux sourire, ses lèvres sur la paille. Il fit un grognement contrarié avant de se passer une main sur le visage. Quand il avait vu les roses, cela lui avait semblé couler de source. Il adorait Marinette pour une centaine de raisons et une petite attention ne faisait pas de mal. Mais le pincement dans son abdomen lui soufflait sournoisement qu'il n'y avait peut-être pas que ça. C'est vrai qu'il chérissait l'amitié de la jeune fille plus que celle qu'il entretenait avec Chloé ou Alya par exemple. Mais tout était dans le mot.

Amitié.

Marinette était une amie. Juste une amie.

C'était juste une amie.

Il fronça les sourcils alors que la phrase inondait son esprit et s'étirait, provoquant comme un écho désagréable.

Contrarié, il tenta d'orienter ses pensées vers autre chose. De plus facile, plus acceptable.

Du rouge et du noir.

L'héroïne de la capitale s'imposa dans le tumulte de son esprit. Il sentit les quelques tensions de son corps se défaire doucement.

Voilà. Ladybug était une valeur sûre. Familière.

Alors que la jeune fille prenait vie dans ses pensées, il commença à se détendre et à sentir le sommeil le gagner.

Il aimait Ladybug. Il n'y aurait jamais que Ladybug.

Marinette, quant à elle, fixait le plafond également. Mais à la différence qu'un grand sourire lui mangeait le visage. Elle avait passé une journée parfaite – presque du moins car son amie à pois noirs lui manquait –, bien au-delà de ses espérances.

Une journée complète avec ses amis, sans être interrompu par un akuma. Une journée complète avec Adrien. Le si beau, le si gentil Adrien. Celui qui faisait battre son cœur de façon anarchique depuis longtemps.

Elle avait pu lui parler sans trop bégayer et ceci était définitivement à noter dans les annales, vu le peu de fois que cela arrivait.

Elle soupira tendrement en repensant à ses sourires, ses yeux émeraude, ses cheveux blonds. Il fallait dire que son physique était définitivement à son goût.

L'image d'un autre blond aux yeux verts s'imposa à elle et elle fit la moue. Oui physiquement Chat Noir n'avait rien à envier au mannequin et peut-être qu'elle finirait par admettre qu'elle avait un style.

Mais !

Oui car il y a toujours un mais. Il faut un mais !

Adrien était doux, là où le héros était intenable. Le mannequin était réfléchi, là où Chat Noir était impulsif. Et est-ce qu'il était nécessaire de revenir sur l'horrible habitude du matou à enchaîner les jeux de mots sans interruption ? Non définitivement Adrien avait un caractère plus en adéquation avec ses préférences. Pas de folies, pas d'imprévus.

Trop calme, souffla une petite voix dans sa tête.

Elle fronça les sourcils. Il y avait peut-être une part de vérité là-dedans mais sa vie héroïque lui donnait assez de folie pour les cent années à venir. Puis elle savait à quel point Adrien se retenait vis-à-vis de son père. Elle ne doutait pas un instant qu'il débordait d'humour. En même temps, ce garçon était la définition de perfection.

Elle repensa à la rose qui décorait à présent son bureau. Elle pivota sur le flanc, attrapant son oreiller qu'elle serra contre elle. Fixant un point invisible, un petit rire s'échappa de ses lèvres. Le bonheur coulait littéralement dans ses veines, elle se sentait euphorique. Alors qu'elle enfouissait son visage rougissant dans le cousin, l'image du garçon lui offrant la fleur se dessina dans sa tête.

Un petit cri aigu perça le silence.

Définitivement, elle n'était pas près de s'endormir.

*******

Allongé sur le tapis central, Maître Fu ronflait allègrement. La tablette contenant les précieuses pages du manuscrit reposait à ses côtés, toujours allumée. Il fallait croire que le sommeil avait eu raison de ses recherches.

Des mains vinrent récupérer l'appareil pour le verrouiller et le poser sur la commode. Laissant une main traîner sur l'écran noir, Wayzz soupira. Ils n'avaient toujours rien trouvé et bien que la situation ne fût pas catastrophique – le Papillon ne pouvait plus agir dans de telles circonstances –, elle n'était pas non plus enviable.

Du mouvement attira son attention. Sur la chaise longue, un peu plus loin, Tikki dormait paisiblement. Ses cheveux roux lui tombaient sur le visage, masquant en partie ses traits délicats et les constellations qui parsemaient son nez, alors que sa tête penchait allègrement sur le côté. Mais le mouvement ne venait pas de la déesse mais plutôt de la masse noire qui reposait sur son ventre.

En effet, Plagg était étalé de tout son long, la tête sur le ventre de sa moitié et les jambes dépassant tellement du transat que ses pieds touchaient le sol. Et il bougeait inconsciemment sa tête comme pour se coller plus encore contre Tikki, si cela était possible. Un vrai chat.

La jeune femme papillonna doucement des yeux avant de poser sa main sur la chevelure du dieu et de se rendormir aussi sec. Un ronronnement sourd se fit entendre dans la pièce et Wayzz pinça fortement les lèvres pour s'empêcher de rire.

Le kwami tortue finit par reporter son attention sur la tablette. Il fallait trouver une solution à leur problème actuel bien que cela lui donnât l'occasion de taquiner le kwami de la destruction.

Un bâillement se fit entendre dans son dos alors que le vieil homme se réveillait.

— Bonjour Wayzz.

Quittant l'appareil des yeux, le jeune homme vint s'accroupir près du gardien.

— Vous avez bien dormi Maître ? demanda-t-il, prévenant.

Avant de lui répondre, l'Asiatique passa une main sur son bouc.

— Oui et cette nuit a même été productive.

Pas bien sûr de comprendre, le dieu pencha la tête sur le côté. Le gardien lui fit un sourire énigmatique.

— Les rêves sont souvent révélateurs et je crois savoir comment nous sortir de ce mauvais pas.

— Vraiment ?!

L'éclat de voix réveilla Plagg en sursaut, le faisant tomber de la chaise longue, alors que Tikki se redressait vivement. Les yeux écarquillés, elle chercha la présence d'un quelconque danger mais ne trouva que le regard désolé de Wayzz et celui rieur du Maître.

Plagg les fusilla du regard.

— Il y a un problème Maître Fu ? demanda Tikki de sa voix fluette alors que le dieu de la destruction marmonnait dans sa barbe son mécontentement.

Le gardien se leva tranquillement avant de préparer du thé, laissant les trois kwamis dans l'attente d'une réponse. Mais connaissant le vieil homme, ils savaient qu'il ne servait à rien de presser la réponse. Elle viendrait.

Il leur servit à tous une tasse avant de parler.

— Je pense savoir comme régler ce petit incident.

Les dieux le regardaient, suspendus à ses lèvres.

— Mais pour ça nous allons avoir besoin d'un peu d'aide.

*******

Il réajusta une énième fois sa casquette sur son crâne, s'assurant que son front restait bien camouflé, avant de plonger les mains dans les poches de son short. Il réitéra le même manège plusieurs fois.

— Détends-toi Wayzz, lui intima gentiment l'Asiatique.

Un gémissement de dépit franchit les lèvres du pauvre kwami tortue.

— Ce n'est pas prudent Maître, dit-il entre ses dents serrées. Puis on ne sait même pas ce que nous cherchons.

Le vieil homme se contenta de continuer sa route tranquillement, au plus grand malheur du dieu de la protection.

— Si quelqu'un voit ma marque. Pire, si le Papillon me voit et qu'il fait le rapprochement avec vous.

Se mettant à la hauteur du gardien, il le regarda de ses yeux couleur menthe, pleins d'inquiétude. Il sortit les mains de ses poches et commença à les agiter avec énergie, appuyant ses propos avec des gestes.

— Ce serait une catastrophe ! s'exclama-t-il avec horreur. Nom d'un miraculous, se mit-il à psalmodier.

Un léger coup sur son bras l'arrêta net dans son élan. Il avisa la canne de son maître revenir doucement au sol alors que celui-ci le regardait avec sérieux.

— Je t'ai dit de te calmer. C'est en perdant ton sang-froid que tu attires l'attention, le sermonna-t-il.

Devant le regard penaud du kwami, le vieil homme lui fit un sourire.

— Continuons à marcher. Je suis sûr que la solution à notre problème est plus près que nous le pensons, murmura-t-il d'une voix chargée de mystère.

Wayzz soupira avant de suivre le gardien. Alors qu'ils entraient sur la place des Vosges, il réajusta une dernière fois sa casquette.

— Sympa ta casquette, entendit-il sur sa gauche.

Le dieu sursauta avant de jeter un rapide coup d'œil à la personne qui venait de l'interpeller.

Sur un banc se tenait un jeune homme proche de la vingtaine, aux yeux bruns et à la peau mate. Il venait de retirer le casque audio qu'il avait sur les oreilles et ferma la tablette qu'il avait sur les genoux. Il portait également une casquette.

Pétrifié, Wayzz n'osa pas répondre.

— Hé, tout va bien mon pote ? demanda le métis.

— Ne t'inquiète pas mon garçon. Mon petit-fils est un peu timide.

Le jeune homme fixa alors le vieil asiatique qui lui souriait.

— Pas de soucis, répondit-il avec bonne humeur, m'sieur...

— Monsieur Fu et voici William. Comment t'appelles-tu ?

— Nino, enchanté.

L'Asiatique fit un sourire alors que Wayzz faisait la grimace. Il lui jeta des regards appuyés, lui indiquant qu'ils avaient assez traîné, en vain. Alors le dieu prit les devants.

— Bien, nous allons vous laisser, lança le kwami pour provoquer leur départ le plus rapidement possible. La solution ne se trouvera pas seule.

Nino haussa un sourcil.

— La solution ? Rien d'grave j'espère ! Enfin, continua-t-il incertain face au regard perçant du vieil homme, je ne veux pas être impoli ou quoi que ce soit.

Il triturait le fil de son casque mal à l'aise.

— Non rien de grave jeune homme. Il s'agit juste d'une sorte d'énigme.

Nino se détendit en entendant la voix posée de son interlocuteur.

— Vous jouez à un jeu du genre du « Professeur Layton » ? Les sœurs de ma petite amie adorent ça même si c'est plus Alya et moi qui résolvons les problèmes, ajouta-t-il plus pour lui-même.

— En quelque sorte, répondit le vieil homme avant de passer une main sur son bouc, pensif. Cela te dérangerait-il de nous aider ?

Wayzz s'étouffa à moitié.

— Pas de problème m'sieur. Je peux toujours regarder mais je ne vous promets pas de trouver la solution.

Maître Fu se contenta de faire un sourire énigmatique avant de prendre place sur le banc, suivi de son kwami qui semblait au bord du malaise.

— Bien. Dans notre histoire, un homme tente de décupler les capacités de sa créature magique, si on peut dire, précisa-t-il après un petit temps de réflexion, en récitant une incantation qui va les lier, expliqua le vieil homme devant le regard curieux de Nino.

— On dirait une sorte de remake de Pokémon, l'interrompit le garçon. Et laissez-moi deviner, la bestiole est devenue une version géante d'elle-même et détruit tout sur son passage, un peu à la Godzilla.

Un souffle offusqué se fit entendre.

— Pas du tout, lança Wayzz avec les sourcils froncés.

Nino leva les mains en signe de paix.

— Pas d'offenses bro', c'était pour rire. Pardon m'sieur, vous pouvez continuer.

Celui-ci riait doucement. Le jeune homme n'était pas si loin de la vérité, bien que détruire tout sur son passage était quelque peu exagéré. Wayzz n'avait cassé qu'une tasse.

— La créature est devenue un être humain et il nous est impossible de revenir en arrière.

En disant cela, il tendit au métis un morceau de papier où apparaissait la phrase responsable de tout ce capharnaüm.

— C'est un dialecte du mandarin standard ? demanda innocemment le jeune garçon.

Wayzz et Maître Fu ouvrirent grand les yeux sous l'effet de la surprise.

— Il s'agit du dialecte tibétain de Lhassa, expliqua le vieil homme.

— D'accord, répondit Nino. J'ai un ami qui parle le mandarin et pour avoir vu ses cours quelques fois, je voyais une certaine ressemblance mais il y a des différences dans la calligraphie des symboles, expliqua-t-il tout en suivant des yeux les différents caractères. Donc qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

— « _Si la nuit se propage et les ombres nous effrayent,  
Les porteurs de miracles, détenteurs de merveilles,  
Devront donner d'eux-mêmes à ces dieux sans pareil  
Pour qu'enfin leurs pouvoirs puissent se mettre en éveil._ » récita le Grand Gardien avec solennité.

Nino fronça les sourcils.

— Ok, on est loin de Pokémon là, c'est bien plus sombre, commença-t-il alors que le regard de Maître Fu se voilait. Mais du coup, dans votre jeu, la bestiole est devenue un humain lambda sans pouvoirs j'imagine, sinon vous ne tenteriez pas de revenir en arrière.

— C'est exact.

— Donc, continua le garçon en réfléchissant, votre homme est un détenteur de merveilles, la créature est cette merveille voire même un dieu si on suit votre texte. Mais pourquoi mettre des pouvoirs déjà existants en éveil ? s'exclama-t-il. Ça n'a pas de sens.

Il regarda le vieil homme dans les yeux.

— Je n'veux pas vous manquer de respect m'sieur mais vous êtes sûr de m'avoir bien traduit le texte ? Ce ne serait pas plutôt « Pour qu'enfin leurs pouvoirs puissent se mettre en sommeil » ? Enfin, je n'sais pas mais il me semble que là les pouvoirs sont dormants.

L'Asiatique écarquilla doucement les yeux, posant son regard sur le jeune métis puis sur Wayzz et enfin sur le bout de papier qu'il finit par prendre entre ses doigts. Il relut le texte, avant de perdre son regard sur le paysage, tentant de se rappeler le reste des mots présents sur la page du grimoire et de voir s'il était passé à côté de quelque chose d'important. Au bout de quelques secondes son regard se fit plus vif.

— Il semblerait effectivement que j'ai fait une mauvaise traduction ici, avoua-t-il. Merci beaucoup jeune homme.

Nino fit un grand sourire.

— Pas de quoi, je n'ai pas fait grand-chose. C'est pas comme si je vous avais donné le moyen de revenir en arrière.

— Détrompe-toi, dit-il avec un air malicieux. Maintenant, je sais exactement comment faire.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Coucou tout le monde !
> 
> J'espère que vous allez bien.
> 
> Voici l'avant dernier chapitre de cette petite histoire. J'espère que vous avez apprécié de vous replonger dans cette fiction.
> 
> Je vais surement poster le dernier chapitre fin avril car je vais avoir plusieurs examens prochainement donc je ne sais pas si j'aurai le temps d'écrire. Donc je préfère compter large ^^
> 
> Je vous fais donc des bisous et je vous dis à très vite !


	5. Chat fripon - Bonus Chapitre 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Je ne sais pas si vous avez remarqué mais Wayzz était quelque peu à cran lors de sa sortie à l'extérieur.
> 
> En même temps, ça peut se comprendre. Il se retrouve dans un corps bien différent du sien avec une marque plus que visible en plein milieu du front. Si le Papillon le découvre ça pourrait être une vraie catastrophe.
> 
> Mais Maître Fu ne fait jamais rien au hasard, alors il ne sert à rien de se mettre dans des états pas possibles... Sauf peut être quand un certain chat s'en mêle.

— Bien, Wayzz prépare-toi, nous sortons.

Le kwami fut pris d'une grande quinte de toux alors que son visage perdait de ses couleurs. Il regarda avec horreur le vieil homme.

— Mais Maître, je...

L'Asiatique le fit taire d'un geste de la main.

— Ne perdons pas de temps, notre chance n'attendra pas.

Il lui mit une casquette entre les mains.

— Cache-moi cette marque sur ton front, il ne faudrait pas que quelqu'un se rende compte de ce petit détail. 

Le dieu posa un regard défait sur la casquette alors qu'une main s'appuyait sans douceur sur son épaule.

— Ne t'inquiète pas, ce n'est pas comme si le Papillon pouvait vous démasquer, commença Plagg avant de lui faire un sourire goguenard. Quoique...

Wayzz écarquilla les yeux puis avisa le regard désolé de Tikki alors que Plagg affichait une mine ravie.

— Le moindre faux pas pourrait être cataclysmique, si j'puis dire, continua le kwami de la destruction. Enfin de toute façon, nous serons vite mis au courant si c'est le cas.

— Vous ne venez pas avec nous ? demanda Wayzz d'une voix blanche.

— Non mon bon Wayzz, aujourd'hui c'est à ton tour de nous sauver. Bonne chance, fit Plagg avec un clin d'œil moqueur.

Le kwami de la protection resta silencieux deux secondes avant d'exploser.

— Je ne mettrai pas un pied dehors Maître, c'est bien trop dangereux ! hurla-t-il en pleurnichant à moitié et en serrant sa casquette entre ses mains. Vous vous rendez compte de tout ce qui pourrait arriver pendant que nous sommes à l'extérieur ?!

Maître Fu se contenta d'attraper Wayzz par le bras, qui continuait d'énumérer toutes les catastrophes possibles et imaginables qui leur pendaient au nez, alors que Plagg riait sous cape.

Une fois la porte fermée, Tikki le regarda les bras croisés, visiblement contrariée.

— Quand arrêteras-tu de malmener ce pauvre Wayzz ?

— Jamais Sucrette, dit-il tout en essuyant les larmes qui s'étaient accumulées au coin de ses yeux.

— Tu n'es vraiment qu'un...

— Qu'un quoi ? la coupa-t-il. Un _chat-napan_ ou un _chat-cripant_ au choix, les deux me vont au poil.

Tikki se contenta de lever les yeux au ciel, excédée, alors que Plagg riait à gorge déployée.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J'espère que ce petit bonus vous a plu ;)
> 
> Un grand merci à ma SaKimieNoDelph pour ce superbe dessin qui représente à merveille la tête de Wayzz dans ce dur moment xD
> 
> Je ne pouvais pas poster ce petit bijou sans une mise en situation haha.
> 
> Merci encore pour ces deux belles illustrations que tu as gentiment faites pour cette histoire, ça me touche énormément. Alors encore merci, merci, merci <3
> 
> Je vous fais des bisous et à bientôt pour la suite <3


	6. Le calme avant la tempête

Tikki, Plagg et Wayzz observaient le Grand Gardien. Celui-ci, pas le moins du monde perturbé par leurs regards scrutateurs, continua sa lecture. Il parcourait les lignes sur l'écran avec une attention particulière, prenant par moments quelques notes sur des points qui lui semblaient pertinents. Un soupir à fendre l'âme se fit entendre dans la pièce.

— C'est d'un ennui, râla Plagg en s'affalant sur la chaise longue. Et j'ai faim.

Tikki lui fit un sourire.

— À moi aussi, elle me manque.

Il se contenta de hausser un sourcil, sceptique.

— Ma porteuse. Et je sais que Chat Noir te manque également.

Le kwami se contenta de marmonner dans sa barbe, peu enclin à partager son ressenti sur la question. On ne pouvait pas dire que Plagg était très démonstratif mais Tikki le connaissait assez pour savoir qu'il s'était beaucoup attaché à ce porteur-ci. Il n'y avait qu'à voir le ballet incessant de ses doigts sur l'accoudoir de la chaise longue, son regard fixé sur la fenêtre et les remarques qui fusaient à tout bout de champ sur le peu d'entrain que mettait le Grand Gardien à trouver rapidement une solution. Et elle comprenait. Elle adorait Marinette plus que tout mais elle la savait bien entourée malgré son absence temporaire et cela enlevait un léger poids de ses épaules. Pour ce qui est de Chat Noir, elle savait que la situation était toute autre. Lorsqu'elle avait découvert l'identité du héros lors de l'attaque du Hibou Noir, elle avait senti son cœur se serrer. Marinette lui parlait assez du jeune homme pour savoir que sa vie n'avait plus rien de tendre depuis quelques années déjà. La solitude collait à la peau du garçon et rien ne semblait pouvoir l'en défaire. Bien que maintenant les choses se soient un peu améliorées, elle savait que sa seule vraie liberté était de pouvoir enfiler son costume de super-héros. Plagg était sa liberté, celui qui côtoyait le jeune garçon sans filtres, sans fausses apparences, sans masques. Elle comprenait les tourments de son vieil ami et elle espérait de tout cœur que ces quelques jours de séparation se passeraient sans encombre. Avec un peu de chance, Marinette avait pu mener à bien sa sortie à la jardinerie avec ses amis, Adrien y compris.

Et elle connaissait le moyen d'en avoir le cœur net.

— Maître ? appela la jeune fille.

L'Asiatique leva doucement les yeux de sa lecture et planta son regard dans celui, bleu, de son interlocutrice.

— Quand pensez-vous pouvoir nous renvoyer près de nos porteurs ?

Le Grand Gardien posa avec soin la tablette sur la petite table avant de porter une tasse de thé à ses lèvres.

— Avant de parler de votre retour, il faut que nous parlions des conséquences de tout ceci.

Wayzz et Plagg se tournèrent comme un seul homme vers Maître Fu. Ils connaissaient le vieil homme depuis de nombreuses années. Ils l'avaient vu grandir, évoluer, tomber aussi. Ils avaient été là à chaque grande étape, à ses réussites comme ses échecs. Mais jamais au grand jamais sa voix n'avait laissé transparaître de telles émotions. Son timbre était inquiet, presque éteint, et dans son regard se lisait une certaine lassitude. Pas un sourire ne vint adoucir son expression.

Tikki sentit son cœur se serrer et ses lèvres s'incurvèrent en un sourire triste. Elle prit doucement appui sur l'accoudoir de la chaise sur laquelle elle était assise et se leva sans quitter des yeux le gardien. Une fois à ses côtés, elle attrapa doucement la tasse qu'il tenait de ses mains tremblantes. Il ne lui accorda pas un regard alors que ses lèvres restaient fermées en une ligne mince.

Elle agrippa avec douceur l'épaule de Fu.

— Ne vous blâmez pas.

Il posa sa main sur celle de la déesse.

— L'erreur est humaine. L'épée de Damoclès de notre espèce d'une certaine façon, souffla-t-il. Mais ce n'est pas tant l'erreur en elle-même qui pose problème, il est toujours temps de rectifier le tir et d'apprendre. Mais les conséquences...

Il s'arrêta un instant avant de faire un sourire triste, qui n'atteignit pas ses yeux, à ses petits protégés.

— Les conséquences, elles, ne sont pas toujours réparables et il faut savoir les assumer.

— Et vous le ferez Maître, affirma Wayzz. Vous l'avez toujours fait et c'est pour ça que vous êtes un bon gardien.

L'Asiatique se leva.

— Merci pour tes paroles Wayzz. Malheureusement, j'ai peur que cette fois-ci je ne puisse rien faire à mon niveau pour réparer quoi que ce soit.

Il observa le ciel par la fenêtre de l'appartement. Tout en poursuivant sa contemplation, il continua :

— Dans mon empressement à vouloir augmenter les capacités de Ladybug, j'ai fait une erreur de traduction toute bête en apparence. À part vos porteurs, personne n'a eu vent de votre existence, chers kwamis, rien n'est venu perturber le quotidien de vos porteurs qui auraient été dans l'incapacité de remplir leur fonction, expliqua-t-il. Cependant, vous n'êtes pas les seuls à avoir subi les conséquences de ma bêtise.

La lumière se fit alors dans l'esprit de ses petits protégés. Tikki écarquilla grand les yeux et Wayzz passa une main tremblante dans ses cheveux courts.

— Nooroo, souffla Plagg, le regard fermé.

Le gardien se contenta de hocher doucement la tête pour confirmer les pensées du dieu de la destruction.

— Avec l'apparition de Rena Rouge, le Papillon a eu la garantie de ma présence dans la capitale. Mais maintenant, il sait que je suis en possession du livre et que je suis coincé.

Le dieu de la protection lui lança un regard interrogateur.

— Je ne comprends pas où vous voulez en venir Maître.

— Avec mon erreur, il sait que je suis capable de décrypter le grimoire. Quelqu'un à Paris est capable de décupler les capacités de n'importe quel porteur. Mais il sait également que je ne peux pas utiliser le grimoire sans que les effets s'appliquent à chaque kwami actif, Nooroo y compris.

Un silence de plomb tomba dans l'appartement. Les kwamis de la création et de la destruction prenaient pleinement conscience de tout ce que cela impliquait. Leur ennemi se trouvait avec une raison de plus de faire du tort à leurs protégés. Les dépouiller de leurs miraculous resterait toujours l'objectif premier mais récupérer le grimoire et le moyen de l'utiliser s'ajoutaient à la liste. Car que donnerait la combinaison de leurs deux pouvoirs de façon amplifiée. Rien que d'y penser, ils en avaient des sueurs froides.

Plagg se redressa à la hâte.

— Vous devez pouvoir accorder de nouvelles capacités aux miraculous de manière spécifique, lança-t-il. Le Papillon va être plus collant que l'odeur sur la croûte d'un vieux camembert.

— C'est en effet ce que je crains. Il risque d'être plus virulent, ajouta l'Asiatique.

— Et sans nouveaux pouvoirs pour les aider, Ladybug et Chat Noir seront en difficulté, enchaîna Tikki.

Le vieil homme caressa doucement son bouc, songeur.

— Malheureusement, je ne suis pas à l'abri de faire à nouveau une erreur et cela pourrait s'avérer désastreux.

Alors que tout le monde s'était plongé dans ses pensées, un raclement de gorge les ramena à la réalité.

— Peut-être qu'il est temps Maître, osa doucement le kwami tortue.

Le Grand Gardien observa son ami avant que ses yeux s'agrandissent sous le coup de la révélation. La coccinelle et le chat leur jetèrent un regard incertain, pas sûrs de comprendre la teneur des propos de leur ami. Maître Fu s'approcha de Wayzz.

— Et tu as déjà choisi, n'est-ce pas ? lui demanda le vieil homme avec un sourire énigmatique.

Le kwami de la protection ficha son regard dans le sien.

— Nous connaissons tous deux quelqu'un capable de vous aider Maître.

— En effet.

Fu se détourna pour revenir à sa place initiale. Il attrapa la tablette et fit quelques manipulations pour atteindre la page qui les intéressait.

— Je pense qu'il est temps que Ladybug et Chat Noir se remettent à la tâche.

Il détailla les trois divinités qui lui faisaient face alors qu'il récitait les quelques mots qui rétabliraient la situation. Comme la première fois, rien ne se passa en apparence. Une simple fatigue se fit ressentir chez les trois dieux. Ils s'installèrent confortablement sur leurs lits de fortune.

— Que dirons-nous à nos porteurs ? demanda Tikki d'une voix chargée de sommeil.

— De se tenir prêts.

Elle se contenta d'acquiescer alors que ses yeux se fermaient doucement.

Le gardien s'approcha de Wayzz avec un sourire bienveillant.

— Demain nous aurons une journée intéressante.

La divinité ouvrit un œil lourd de sommeil.

— Tant que vous ne me forcez pas à porter une casquette de nouveau, cela devrait aller.

Le gardien laissa échapper un petit rire. Seul le bruit de trois respirations profondes lui répondit.

*******

Le casque sur ses oreilles, il bougeait la tête en rythme. La musique venait passer ses tympans pour ensuite s'infiltrer dans le moindre de ses os. Se laissant emporter par l'air, il sifflota doucement la mélodie. Il pénétra enfin dans son appartement et claqua la porte. Il posa son sac dans l'entrée avant de venir s'affaler sur sa chaise de bureau. Fixant le plafond, il attendit que la chanson prenne fin avant de retirer son casque. Il passa une main ferme sur sa nuque pour venir soulager les quelques tensions qui s'y accumulaient. Mixer des heures sur des platines avait tendance à lui laisser la nuque raide. Mais il s'en fichait. Si dormir était une option, il troquerait volontiers ses heures de sommeil pour bosser plus encore sur ses platines ou en studio. Il finit par déposer le casque sur le bureau lorsqu'il remarqua le petit coffret qui y reposait. De forme octogonale et recouvert d'arabesques carmin, le boitier semblait ancien et en même temps dans un état de conservation assez irréprochable. Curieux, il l'attrapa doucement entre ses doigts bruns et l'ouvrit avec délicatesse.

Une vive lumière émeraude illumina le bureau et il leva son bras libre pour tenter de protéger ses yeux de l'agression. Apparut alors, devant ses yeux, un petit être vert avec une carapace de tortue sur le dos qui cligna plusieurs fois des yeux avant de braquer son regard dans le sien.

— Bonjour Nino.

Le garçon resta interdit un instant avant de venir se pincer le bras avec force. La douleur fut sa seule récompense.

— Ok, j'suis en train de délirer complet. Faut que j'arrête le soda.

Le petit être rigola doucement.

— Super les aliens me trouvent drôle.

En réponse, la créature vint appuyer sur sa casquette, la faisant tomber sur ses yeux et lui obstruant la vue.

— Pour ta gouverne, je ne suis pas un alien mais un kwami. Et je ne me transforme pas non plus en, commença-t-il avant de s'arrêter pour réfléchir, permettant à Nino de remettre sa casquette à sa place. En Godzilla, c'est bien le terme que tu as employé la dernière fois ?

— Je ne crois pas qu'on se soit déjà rencontré, répliqua le métis, sceptique.

— Si, pas plus tard qu'hier. Je m'appelle Wayzz mais mon Maître m'a présenté sous le nom de William.

Les pupilles du garçon se dilatèrent en se remémorant sa rencontre assez atypique de la veille.

— Je suis désolé de te presser mais nous devons absolument nous rendre chez le gardien, c'est très important, commença la tortue en s'approchant de la porte d'entrée.

— Le gardien ? Attends, je ne comprends pas grand-chose à ce que tu racontes mon pote.

Wayzz se stoppa dans son élan puis tortilla ses petites mains entre elles, mal à l'aise, avant de revenir près de Nino.

— La pression me fait perdre mes manières.

Il inspira grandement avant de se lancer dans ses explications.

— Je suis un kwami, celui de la protection pour être exact, et je donne des super-pouvoirs à celui qui porte le bracelet présent dans le coffret.

Nino porta alors son regard sur le bijou de jade.

— De la même façon que le font les kwamis de Ladybug et Chat Noir. Et tu as été choisi pour devenir l'apprenti.

Le jeune garçon accueillait les informations avec un calme de façade. En réalité, il tentait d'assimiler tout cela sans perdre son sang-froid.

— Le Grand Gardien a besoin de former un successeur. Le temps est venu.

Le métis braqua alors son regard brun dans celui de la tortue.

— Pourquoi moi ? Et pourquoi maintenant ? Je veux dire, les héros sont actifs depuis quelques années déjà, pourquoi avoir attendu si longtemps ?

Wayzz vint se poser dans le coffret et posa une main douce sur le bracelet auquel il était lié.

— Car la menace qui pèse sur nous n'a jamais été aussi grande qu'à présent. Nous avons besoin de toi pour éviter une catastrophe.

Le regard soucieux de la créature et ses mots touchèrent Nino. Il respectait les héros pour tous leurs efforts pour protéger Paris. Alors s'il pouvait aider, il n'allait pas rester sur la touche.

— Cela ne coûte rien de venir parler avec le gardien n'est-ce pas ? demanda-t-il incertain.

Wayzz le fixa de ses yeux pleins de sagesse.

— Non, lui répondit-il, bienveillant. Et tu verras que tu n'as pas à douter de ta place à nos côtés.

*******

_25 juin 2019_

La nuit avait repris ses droits sur la capitale. Les nuages s'étaient accumulés sur le toit du monde, grands et sombres. Menaçants. Et pas un seul rayon de lune ne pouvait passer à travers les cumulus noirs. L'air était lourd et épais. Désagréable.

Un grondement sourd se fit entendre dans le ciel. La vie elle-même se figea un instant puis l'atmosphère se mit à crépiter, impatiente. Alors la rumeur s'amplifia, suivant un rythme hypnotique comme le feraient des milliers de tambours de guerre.

Elle regardait la voûte céleste, les lèvres serrées. Son corps vibrait, suivant la musique du ciel, et la chair de poule courait sur sa peau. Elle resserra sa prise sur une des poutres de fer.

Le vent se leva alors, emmenant dans son sillage sa complainte. Tantôt aigu, tantôt grave, il chantait avec le ciel, l'accompagnant dans son chant funèbre. Immobile, l'héroïne se contenta d'accueillir les bourrasques. Ses couettes fouettaient sa nuque avec violence mais elle resta de marbre.

Un cliquetis se fit entendre sur sa gauche. Ses épaules se relâchèrent légèrement. Elle n'avait pas besoin de quitter l'horizon du regard pour savoir qu'il était là. C'était écrit dans sa peau comme une évidence. Il était son partenaire, sa constante dans sa vie de super-héroïne. Elle sentit sa présence à ses côtés la seconde qui suivit. Elle avisa des mèches blondes voler furieusement dans sa vision périphérique. Il regardait l'horizon lui aussi, les muscles bandés et la mâchoire serrée, contemplant le courroux des cieux.

Puis enfin la voûte se déchira en deux. La cicatrice courut dans le ciel sombre à une vitesse fulgurante, éclairant la capitale comme en plein jour. Et au même instant, une détonation de tous les diables vint faire trembler le monde. Le vacarme fit vibrer les os des deux héros alors que leurs pupilles se contractaient à l'extrême face au flash lumineux.

Instinctivement, ils avaient tous deux porté leurs mains à leurs armes respectives. Ils se jetèrent alors un regard.

— Tu le sens toi aussi, lança le garçon.

Il la connaissait mieux que quiconque. Il entendait les moindres modulations de sa voix, il lisait chaque variation de lumière dans son regard d'été et il comprenait le langage de son corps mieux que n'importe quelle langue parlée. Il avait senti l'appréhension dans son souffle, dans sa posture. Il n'avait pas besoin de poser la question pour savoir que comme lui elle savait.

— Tout est sur le point de basculer Chat, dit-elle.

Elle resserra la prise sur son yo-yo alors qu'une désagréable sensation de moiteur engluait la moindre de ses cellules.

— Mais tant que nous sommes ensemble tout ira pour le mieux, pas vrai ?

La question de sa coéquipière lui remua les tripes. Trop d'émotions se bousculaient dans ses quelques mots. Nostalgie, crainte, espoir.

Affection.

Plus à chaque fois. Assez pour le faire espérer.

Cesserait-il un jour d'aimer cette fille ?

Il lui attrapa la main avec douceur.

— Je serai toujours là pour te couvrir ma Lady.

Elle serra sa main dans la sienne.

— Pour les trente prochaines années au moins, ajouta-t-elle avec un petit sourire.

Et plus encore, espéra-t-il.

— Le Papillon va se montrer cette fois-ci, dit-elle sans savoir d'où lui venait cette certitude.

— Alors qu'il vienne, lança son partenaire d'une voix sourde. Nous l'attendons.

**FIN**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voilà. Cette histoire est enfin terminée.
> 
> Vous avez dû remarquer l'ambiance bien plus sombre dans ce chapitre.
> 
> J'espère vraiment que cette suite de "Les chemins d'hier" vous a plu. Elle était essentielle pour la suite. Car j'ai prévu d'écrire sur ce qu'il se passe en 2047 mais pour ça il est important de mettre en place les choses.
> 
> Pas d'inquiétude pour les points qui vous semblent incohérents pour l'instant. Tout sera expliqué en temps et en heure.
> 
> Mais avant d'arriver en 2047, il y a encore quelques points à aborder.
> 
> J'annonce donc qu'un troisième tome de "Les chemins d'hier" verra le jour puis je passerai à la séquence sur 2047. Car pour ceux qui tiennent compte des dates - et elles sont importantes -, vous savez qu'un événement est en approche ;)
> 
> J'espère vous voir aussi enthousiastes sur cette suite qui s'annonce.
> 
> J'attends vos retours avec impatience et je vous fais plein de bisous.
> 
> <3


End file.
